


Потоп

by musicshelter



Series: Зарисованьки [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicshelter/pseuds/musicshelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерека будят в три ночи...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потоп

Крики людей, звон в ушах. Не получается пошевелиться, спастись от огня, жар которого, он чувствует, все ближе. Звуки барабанов не пойми откуда — бам-бам-бам. Дерека выбрасывает из сна, он весь в поту, дыхание сбилось. Надо успокоиться, взять себя в руки, ведь это был только сон. Самое страшное, что от настойчивого стука и звона в ушах избавится не получается, будто кто-то звонит, стучит по подкорке...или, стоп, ломится к нему в квартиру, колотя по двери и трезвоня вовсю. Три часа ночи, и какому это мудаку интересно жить надоело. Дерек идет к двери, уже сжимая кулаки, готовый вмазать хорошенько нарушителю порядка.  
Распахивая дверь, он обнаруживает за ней мокрого с ног до головы худого парня, который, активно жестикулируя и брызгая во все стороны водой, орет что есть силы о какой-то трубе, вселенском потопе и, видимо, призывает на помощь.  
— Ну, что ты встал столбом, а?! — внезапно срывается на визг пацан, начиная отчаянно глотать ртом воздух.  
Сумасшедший дом, вокруг одни психи. Вздохнув, Дерек берет парня за плечи и слегка встряхивает.  
— Так, успокоился! У тебя трубу пробило? Почему не перекрыл?  
— Там клапана нет. Он, наверно, или у соседей или в подвале где-то или... Я не знаю, я... Слушай, прости, что разбудил. Я сам разберусь, у тебя сейчас польется сверху. Прости, я заплачу за ремонт, — затараторил со скоростью света несчастный.  
Дерек забеспокоился за парня, тот весь дрожал, и дыхание сбивалось на каждом слове.  
— Успойся, ок. Ты в порядке вообще? Может, скорую вызвать?  
— Нет, я просто забыл принять аддерал сегодня и запаниковал слегка.  
— У тебя психоз какой-то? — бестактно вырвалось у Дерека.  
— Нет, Дерек, я — нормальный!  
— Ты знаешь мое имя? — удивленно распахнул глаза Дерек.  
— О, мой бог! У меня там квартира превращается в аквариум! Мне надо... — попятился дерганый сосед.  
Дерек ругнулся, подскочил и побежал вверх по лестнице, ткнув в пацана пальцем. — Тут стой!  
В квартире Дерека встретил плывущий навстречу тапок. Дерек вздохнул, спрашивая высшие силы за что ему такие беды и несчастья. Стало понятно, что дома его ждет насквозь мокрый потолок и лужа на ковре. Трубу он перекрыл быстро, клапан находился в самом низу, но не то чтобы его нельзя было не заметить. Всё-таки, похоже, его сосед напрочь шизанутый. Повезло, так повезло.  
Когда Дерек вернулся к своей двери, ему открылась удивительная картина. «Нормальный» сидел на пороге и, прислонившись к косяку, спал! Пиздец какой-то. У него квартира в бассейн превратилась, а он дрыхнет. Дерек сел рядом, озадаченный. Не жизнь, а гребанный сюрреализм. Пацан, открыв рот, пускал слюни себе в руку, которой подпер голову. Выглядел он расслабленным. С влажных короткостриженых волос ему на нос и за шиворот капала вода. Ресницы слиплись и торчали в разные стороны черными стрелками. Лихорадочный румянец так и не сошел со щек, перенервничал пацан знатно. Еще Дерек заметил кучу родинок на шее и на щеках, похоже, их еще у парня было много. «И на спине, наверно, есть», — подумал Дерек. Будить дерганного не хотелось, опять начнет паниковать да балаболить. А так, вон, спокойный — когда спит зубами к стенке. Дерек осторожно подвинулся поближе и потряс парня за плечо.  
— Эй, просыпайся.  
Реакции ноль, пришлось толкнуть сильнее. Парень охнул от неожиданности и, встряхнув головой, со всей силы ударился об косяк. Дерек поджал губы, стараясь сдержать смех, наблюдая как, тот трет шишку и морщится. Горе какое-то луковое.  
— Я все перекрыл, правда, тебе там до утра убираться придется, скорее всего. — сообщил соседу Дерек.  
— Черт, прости, — вздохнул парень, — Я все объясню. Меня Стайлз зовут...  
В следующие 10 минут Дерек узнает, что у Стайлза СДВГ. Он студент и учится на эксперта-криминалиста. Завтра у него экзамен, и он не спал уже 2 дня — готовился. Знает он имя Дерека просто, потому что знает имена всех, кто живет в доме. Как человеку, готовому связать свою жизнь с криминалом, надо быть начеку. Он немного запаниковал со всем этим потопом и очень сожалеет. Пока Стайлз рассказывал обо всех своих жизненных перипетиях. Дерек думал о том, как ему почему-то спокойно сидеть вот так, на лестнице, с этим чудом. Наверно, совсем крыша протекать начала. Кстати, насчет нее самой...  
— Ладно, Стайлз, я понял, — прервал Дерек поток слов. — У меня в шкафу в ванной есть синее полотенце. Помоешься — возьмешь его, вытираться. Спать можешь на кровати, только подушку не обслюнявь.  
Стайлз разинул рот и уставился на Дерека, распахнув глаза.  
— Ну, пошел, — строго шикнул на него Дерек. Стайлз широко улыбнулся и побежал в ванную. Дерек покачал головой. Вот что ты делаешь, Дерек? Теперь этот потерпевший займет твою кровать. Вздохнув, Дерек развернулся и побрел наверх.  
Пока Дерек убирался в квартире Стайлза, что было занятием не из легких, кстати говоря. Он думал, как он вообще все время так вляпывается. Он притягивает чокнутых, что ли? Кейт, его первая девушка, хотела спалить дом с его семьей. Слава богу, ненормальную удалось остановить. От нее Дерек избавился, а вот кошмары, наполненные криками и языками пламени, остались.  
Сейчас Дерек убирает квартиру какого-то ненормального студента, который в это время спокойно дрыхнет этажом ниже. Что за жизнь? Приоритеты не к черту.  
Кое-как избавившись от воды и устав как собака, Дерек возвращается в квартиру и обнаруживает Стайлза в позе морской звезды у себя на кровати. Недолго думая, Дерек падает на диван в зале и засыпает.  
После событий дня великого потопа жизнь Дерека переворачивается с ног на голову, а точнее, переворачивает ее Стайлз. Он врывается в нее как ураган и устраивает полный погром. В первый раз, когда Стайлз целует Дерека, тот умудряется сломать себе руку. Они стоят на лестнице, и Стайлз просто шагает навстречу, буквально набрасываясь на рот Дерека. Дерек отстраняется от неожиданности и спонтанности действий Стайлза. Результат — Стайлз запинается и падает прямо на руку. Хруст костей, перелом, крики, паника, скорая.  
Потом, когда Стайлз все-таки сдает все экзамены и счастливый тарабанит ему в дверь, на этот раз уже с утра, но так же, как и в ночь потопа, выдирая Дерека из кошмара. Дерек сам целует его.

Секс у них случается на следующую ночь. Стайлз тихо стучится в дверь вечером, сует Дереку пакет с китайской едой и чмокает Дерека в щеку подмигивая. В глазах пляшут чертята.  
Они начинают встречаться, жить в одной квартире. Для Дерека все быстро, он не привык так сразу доверять людям. Они ссорятся — мирятся, разъезжаются — съезжаются. Со Стайлзом жизнь как американские горки — у Дерека захватывает дух.  
Но по ночам, когда они вместе, Дерек ощущает как спокойно у него на душе. Стайлз прижимает его к себе всеми руками и ногами. По началу это ужасно бесит Дерека, ей-богу, как с осьминогом спишь. Потом становится привычным спать, укутанным теплом чужих конечностей. Сейчас Дерек думает, как он жил без этого. Дереку больше не снится огонь, кошмары уходят. Стайлз под боком удовлетворенно посапывает.


End file.
